Life Just Gets Better!
by SunkissedSmilee6
Summary: My first Starwars Fanfic. When Anakin gets given his first mission, based off Attack of the Clones, Summary is rubbish but please R&R! Please give it a chance :  Thanks x


**Hi! This is my first Star Wars Fanfiction, please tell me what you think :) Starts from Anakin's POV and will stay that way until later chapters! Based from Attack of the Clones when Anakin gets his first mission/assignment to protect his future true love, Padme.**

**I do not own anything from Starwars! Please enjoy and R&R please! :)**

Anakin POV,

I stood in the middle of the meeting fiddling nervously with my Jedi robe that was long that hung loosely by my ankles and was the colour black. My master, Obi Wan Kenobi wore a dark brown - reddish robe that also hung down to his ankles too. My master and i were different from one another although people mostly thought of us as brothers. The differences were that he was a Master and I was a Padawan, he was more expierenced and I was not, He was old and I was young. Hehe, he would of killed me for saying that, though not physically killing me but well you know..

Obi Wan has light brown hair that hangs neatly in perhaps a neat bob under his ears, he has a small matching coloured beard that he will not shave off. I'm not really complaining but he strokes it. Continuously, i ain't even joking and in my opinion, he will never get a girl if he keeps it up. He also has lightish brown eyes. I can see why people think were brothers with the amount of stuff we do together and the hair colour but other than that we are different.

I have light blue eyes with quite long eyelashes from my mothers genes and short light brown hair. I have a small plait that is made from small pieces of strands of hair that I grew out and a small pony tail at the back of my head which the other kids used to laugh at when I was once living with my mother. But whos laughing now that I'm a Jedi?

Obi Wan I and waited for him or either Master Yoda to start the conversation with the crowd of the Jedi's and one another in the Jedi Council. The crowd of Jedi's: Mace Windu, Master Yoda and the others all sat in their own red and silver single chairs around us watching our every move like we had done something terribly wrong, but they were only being serious with the situation that had happened just moments ago. Moments ago when Padme Amidala was nearly assassinated by the Bounty Hunter. I wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on her.

_Padme Amidala is the most beautiful girl i've ever laid eyes on since I was just 10 years old. She has very long light brown locks that all curl perfectly down to her waist. She always wears these long elegant dresses that makes her look even more Royal even though she already is, being the Queen of Naboo. She has these deep brown eyes with eyelashes that anyone could mistake for thinking they were false, even though they are not. Her perfect facial features are just well..perfect and her figure is incredibly flawless and slim but curvy when it comes to her chest. She's one pure Angel, my beautiful Angel, but only if she could see that herself._

"Track down this Bounty Hunter you must, Obi Wan." Yoda spoke seriously. I kept my eyes on Obi Wan as he nodded in agreement to Master Yoda before looking back and forth at Mace Windu who next spoke and then back to my Master.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Windu said.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi Wan asked looking directly at Master Yoda and Master Windu. I immediately turned my head to Obi Wan in the sound of her name. Padme's name.

"She will still need protecting." My Master added. And I would be willing to give her that protection. I thought.

"Handle that Your Padawan will." Yoda answered calmly before I looked at him in surprise. He trusted me, he trusted me with Padme's life. He believes in me that I can do it, which I could anyway.

"Anakin." Mace Windu said my name once and kept his eyes on me. I glanced from Yoda to him feeling all eyes now on me. My heart started racing in excitement and as well as in fear. I was in fear because this was my very first mission alone without Obi Wan and excitement because I could get to be with Padme again after so many years, to be right by her side again.

"Escort the Senator back to her homeland of Naboo, she will be safe there. And don't use registered transport. It travels FEG's." Mace Windu ordered me. I nodded at him before I said what I was thinking. This assignment would be very tough for Padme to agree on leaving for a while.

"As the leader of the Opposition, It will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." I reminded him and to my surprise he nodded in agreement with me.

"Until caught this killer is, Our Judgement she must respect." Yoda told us sending an Echo through the Jedi Council.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and then ask Senator Palpatine to talk about this matter." Mace Windu demanded me. I nodded to him before copying Obi Wan with bowing to the Jedi's to show our respects.

**That was my first Chapter when they are in the Jedi Council discussing what they were going to do about Senator Amidala's safety. Thank you for reading, I will update if you think it's good, but please tell me what you think of my very first Starwars fanfiction, Thanks! :) x**


End file.
